


Face Time with the Parents

by junko



Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Meeting the Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 05:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17074190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junko/pseuds/junko
Summary: Bad Cop/Good Cop and Emmet have been cohabitating for awhile now. Maybe it's time to meet the folks? Except Bad Cop/Good Cop have some... shall we say, unresolved issues.





	Face Time with the Parents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [noisystar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noisystar/gifts).



“But they’re your _parents_! Shouldn’t we tell them, you know, about us?” Emmet said in that tone that made Bad Cop want to snarl ‘shut yer yap hole, you whiny baby!’ but Good Cop had been the one to wake up first that morning and so he just made a useless sort of fretting sound as he got up out of bed.

“Well, I mean…” Good Cop continued as he hunted around for the bits of his uniform that they’d flung off last night. “I guess? It’s just that we haven’t really--I mean _really_ talked to them since… er, the incident.”

“Yes, you have! You talk to your Ma every weekend on the phone,” Emmet insisted, swinging his legs over the side of the bed.

“He’s talking about me, you stupid ninny!” Bad Cop finally snapped. “And he’s too darned polite to mention that they talk on the _phone_ because last time Ma saw his scribble face she cried for three weeks straight!”

“Oh.” Emmet uttered in that way he had where he said almost nothing, but it spoke volumes, anyway. 

It was one of the things they loved about Emmet.

“I think I look rakishly handsome,” Good Cop said feebly, because actually he could hardly stand to catch sight of himself in the mirror, either. 

Emmet, of course, launched himself out of bed and wrapped them in a giant hug. 

A giant _naked_ hug.

Which meant they’d be late for work again.

Good thing Bad Cop already had a terrible reputation.

#

Somehow, Bad Cop/Good Cop found himself making arrangements for the visit anyway, despite the gut-wrenching trepidation in both their guts. It was Emmet’s fault. His enthusiasm and positivity was so darned infection. Everything really was awesome when Emmet was around, and saying ‘no’ to him was almost impossible.

Especially when he gave Bad Cop/Good Cop _that_ look. It was the same look on his face Bad Cop/Good Cop remembered from that fateful interrogation after they showed Emmet the video clips of all of his so-called friends, half of whom couldn’t even remember his name, much less his beautiful face. 

Bastards. Bad Cop still wanted to hunt them all down and give them a swift kick in the shins.

Anyway, it was the same deeply hurt expression--the one that seemed to silently worry that Bad Cop/Good Cop was somehow embarrassed to have Emmet as a partner, that he was too ‘boring’ or ‘forgettable’ to be worthy of meeting the parents--that made Bad Cop determined to pick up the phone during his lunch break.

Bad Cop/Good Cop had his own darned issues, but he would never, EVER let anyone bad mouth his Emmet.

_Especially_ not Emmet.

#

The phone call was awkward. 

Bad Cop made the call from the parking lot of Bricksburg’s only Dunkin Donuts. Good Cop exchanged all the pleasantries, but left it to Bad Cop to lay out what they wanted. “Can I come for Sunday dinner? You know, like the old days.”

Back Before, Bad Cop/Good Cop had a regular monthly thing at the cottage. Ma and Pa were traditional like that--they liked their old-fashioned routines. When he was honest with himself, Bad Cop/Good Cop missed that. It was hokey, but even just sitting with Pa and watching football had made him felt connected.

Pa hemmed and hawed about how busy they were this time of year, but then outright said, “I don’t know, son. Your mother might not be strong enough for...uh, facetime, if you know what I mean.”

Yeah, he knew.

“Ma,” Good Cop said, ignoring his dad’s casual cruelty. “I’d like to bring a special friend. Someone that… um, one day I might marry.”

“Oh!” Ma brightened immediately. “We’ll clear our schedules, won’t we Pa?”

“Well, I mean,” Pa backtracked, “Of course we’d love to meet this lovely lady!” 

“What’s her name?” Ma enthused. “What does she like to eat?”

“Uh… well, that is….” Good Cop faltered. Bad Cop broke in, “_HE’S_ an omnivore. HIS name is Emmet. Don’t play dumb with me. I told you I was gay in high school. Stop denying the truth. You remember why I quit the wrestling team. I’m GAY! Super GAY! Queer as a three dollar bill! Fruity! Flaming! Queer!”

Ma had an astonishing ability for selective hearing. “Oh, you should have said that you were bringing your roommate. We love Emmet. He’s always welcome. See you both Sunday at 1!”

His parents hung up just as Bad Cop was shouting, “Lover, Ma. The only kinda ‘mate he is, is soulmate or bedmate! Get it into your thick skull that Emmet is the guy I am screwing on a nightly basis!”

Good Cop let out a long-suffering sigh. “Gosh. That went about as well as expected.”

#

Honestly, even Good Cop wanted a stiff drink after that, so it was late when they finally wove their way home. 

Emmet was his usual oblivious self, nattering on about the people he talked to that day and how the price of a cup of coffee had gone up at his favorite coffee shop and---

“I don’t know about this thing with my parents,” Bad Cop interrupted, plopping himself down heavily on the couch Emmet had made them. It was double-decker. And had cup holders. It was probably the most special thing they owned.

“Do they not know? I mean, is this going to be the big coming out party?” Emmet asked, excitedly, sitting himself down beside Bad Cop/Good Cop. Emmet had a plate in each hand, which was kind of amazing since those claw hands could be so awkward. The dinner smelled amazing. Emmet was a good cook. He might not be a master builder, but he was a whiz at putting all the right ingredients together to make a stunning dish.

“Oh, they know all right,” Bad Cop snarled. “Denial isn’t just a river in Egypt, ya know.”

“Denial isn’t a river at all. I think you mean the Nile?”

Bad Cop quietly counted to ten while Good Cop chuckled, “Oh! Haha! Good one! You’re so cute.”

Good cop kissed Emmet lightly on the cheek and took a plate. 

Emmet at his food thoughtfully. Uh-oh, Emmet thinking was never a good sign. “So….” Emmet said after a while, “We’re _not_ going?”

“No, of course we’re going!” Bad Cop said. “Screw them. They want me to play nice and back down. Well, no more Mister---”

Ugh. What had he been about to _say_? He couldn’t believe those words would ever come out of his mouth.

All the pain came back to him. 

Bad Cop cupped his face in his hand. Had he really been willing to Kragle is how parents? Good Cop, meanwhile, could still feel the Polish of Nail searing his features off of his face, leaving him blind and deaf and mute.

Emmet patted his back, comfortingly. “Maybe we should go see a movie or something on Sunday?”

“No,” Good Cop said, “I need to _face_ them.” Bad Cop nodded. Sitting up straighter, he put an arm around Emmet, “And, I want them to meet you. You know, as my boyfriend. Besides, I don’t think I officially, you know, apologized. I need to do that, too.”

“Yay!” Emmet said, giving him a big kiss.

“Now knock that off,” Bad Cop grumbled. “You know how easy I am, and I need to eat.”

“Yeah,” Emmet smiled, leaning in to nibble where his ear would be. “But later, I’d totally be up for a game of…”

“Don’t say it!”

“Bad Cop/Naughty Cop!”

“Oooooo! I just love being Naughty Cop!” Good Cop crooned. Bad Cop just sighed. “You two. I can’t take you anywhere.”

“Except to bed!” Emmet winked incorrigibly.

Bad cop was smiling through his grimace as he grudgingly agreed, “Except to bed.”

#

That night, Bad Cop woke up in a cold sweat. His heart still pounded in his chest and he could still see the afterimage of his nightmare: his parents’ horrified expressions as he coldly flipped the switch, saying he had a job to do. 

The only thing his Pa had ever said about all that, afterwards, was that he understood that a man had a duty.

There was so much about that platitude that Bad Cop hated. 

For one, it was wrong.

His true duty, as it had occurred to him much later, was to refuse an illegal order. He knew Lord Business was… well, bad business, even though he’d followed every command like a ‘good’ soldier. Was it ironic that his ‘bad’ side had yearned to be a respected, loyal lieutenant?

So much so that he would commit atrocities.

Beside him in the bed, Emmet snored peacefully. 

It must be nice to be such a simple, uncomplicated soul. Bad cop laid a cupped hand on Emmet’s head softly. That was part of what they both loved about him. Emmet’s breezy, simple solutions to almost every problem were a balm to Bad Cop’s complicated, compromised life. 

“It’s not your fault,” Good Cop reminded him. “Lord Business had us between a rock and a hard place. He showed us how far he was willing to go when he tried to erase me.”

Bad Cop knew that was true. But, he still felt like the weak one. Good Cop had been ready to stand up to evil. Meanwhile, Bad Cop had done what he always did: follow orders, no questions asked, ever. Even when he knew better.

That was why he was the bad one.

“You can’t be that bad,” Good Cop said softly. “Emmet loves us _both_.”

Bad cop closed his eyes for a moment, overwhelmed by gratefulness that Emmet had been so very clear about that. He might have tried to erase his own face, otherwise. 

“No, never do that,” Good Cop whispered. “Promise me. Promise him.”

Pulling the covers back over his shoulders, Bad Cop spooned up to Emmet. “It doesn’t matter if my parents think you’re just some roommate. We know how important you are to us.”

“Mmm, love you, too,” Emmet murmured in his sleep. 

“Love you, you knucklehead” Bad Cop said. Good Cop added, “Love you very much.”

#

Bad Cop almost bailed on Sunday, but, of course, Emmet’s irrepressible good cheer carried them to the doorstep of the country cottage. 

Ma and Pa met them at the door. 

Emmet had thought to stop at a florist on the way over and they brought a roast, as well. 

Everyone acted gracious, because that’s what you do. The conversation stayed light. Good Cop kept his face hidden. Bad Cop couldn’t look anyone in the eye, except Emmet, who kept nudging him in that ‘go on, it’ll be okay’ kind of encouraging way.

Right.

This was Bad Cop’s specialty, after all. Being blunt and aggressive. He could do this. He would do this.

For Emmet.

But it took him until after everyone had eaten before he decided to just say what needed saying. “Look, I know you don’t like it, but Emmet is my boyfriend. Also, I’m really sorry about--you know, dousing you with glue.”

Everyone’s head swiveled to stare at Bad Cop. As tempting as it was to let Good Cop defuse the tension, he just held everyone’s gaze--well, as much as he could underneath painted on sunglasses. 

Emmet, who was sitting next to him, grasped his hand under the table and gave it a big, loving squeeze.

It was that bit that gave Good Cop the courage he needed to show his face. “I know I’m hard to look at, but I don’t see what you do. I see the face of survival.”

That made Ma cry, but it seemed to be a happy sort of cry because she jumped up to hug him in an awkward sort of leaning down hug. She stood up and wiped her eyes and took Good Cop’s face in her hands, so he couldn’t turn away from her, “That’s what I see, too, baby. Please don’t hide from me any more!”

“Aw,” Emmet said, because of course he would. He was such a sap!

But, Good Cop did have to hide a little, otherwise, he’d blubber over everyone. Ma let him go with a kiss. She kissed Bad Cop, too. 

“And,” Pa said, clearing his throat, “Speaking of survival. We know ya had no choice, my boy. You don’t have to ask for forgiveness because there’s nothing to forgive.”

Something tight unwound a little bit in Bad Cop’s chest. Of course they had seen what Lord Business was willing to do to Good Cop, too. “I just… I’m so grateful it was reversible. I know we don’t always see eye to eye, but…” Bad Cop couldn’t go on, so Good Cop finished for him, “I love you guys.”

“I love you, too,” Ma and Pa said in unison, and then they both laughed and said, “Jinx! Buy me a Coke!”

Sometimes old people were deeply baffling.

But, it broke the heavy mood a bit, and soon everyone was laughing.

“See? I knew it would all work out!” Emmet said happily. But, when he leaned over to kiss Bad Cop’s cheek, you could have heard a pin drop.

Ma’s eyes went kind of empty and she patted Bad Cop’s head. “Okay, who wants dessert? 

“Gosh darn it,” Bad cop swore under his breath.

“Don’t worry about it,” Emmet said, leaning in to stage whisper, “They’ll only be able to deny it until our wedding day.”

Ma froze halfway to the kitchen.

“A wedding?” she trilled in a strangely greedly sort of way.

When she turned around, her eyes were big and bright. 

“I love weddings.”

Mmmm, maybe there was hope, after all. At least they could keep working at his folks. If Bad Cop/Good Cop knew anything about Emmet Brickowski, it was that his decency was infectious. Given enough time, everyone came under his awesomeness spell. Hell, if Emmet could break through Bad Cop/Good Cop's heart heart anything was possible.

"Wedding? Hey," it just occurred to Bad Cop/Good Cop, "Did you just propose to me?" 

Emmet's smile could light up the room. "Sure did! What do you say?"

Like there was any other answer. "Yes," Good Cop said. Bad Cop added, "Yeah, sure, why not?"

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Yuletide! 
> 
> I've always been a fan of the Lego Movie, but I had never tried to write in it before. I have to say this was a blast. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I hope it fulfills all your wants!


End file.
